Forces of Darkness and Light: Seireitou Hyuga vs Shishimaru Genbu
Shishimaru Genbu was walking through the ports of the CHIMERA Faction, bored out of his mind, "Man, the next execution is in like 7 hours, maybe I'll get a bite to eat and I could get so drunk that I get knocked out, not getting up for a couple hours." sighed Shishimaru, "If I could just get someone dumb enough to battle me..." Seireitou was out in the water, thinking of Sachi and a few other topics. "Hmmm!" said Shishimaru, sensing Seireitou's power level as he left to face Seireitou, "That's it, my perfect opponent..." After few minuets he finally arrived to the location of Seireitou. Seireitou quickle caught up on Shishimaru's power level and stood as Shishimaru flashed in. "So who the heck are you!?" said an angry Shishimaru, "I'm looking for a opponent, not Taylor Hicks!" Seireitou stared comicly, "Im Seireitou Hyuga, who are you?" "I'm Shishimaru Genbu! Leader of the CHIMERA Faction!" said Shishimaru laughing maniacally and pulling out Akumaseki, "And you are now dead..." Seireitou narrowed his eyes as he drew KyuubiTaishou. "Bring it, Shishi" "Okay, Mr. Shades of Grey..." said Shishimaru throwing his sword into the air, throwing off his cloak and straw hat, and catching the sword as it fell, "Come!" The Battle Begins Seireitou smiled slightly, "You go first, demon boy" "You won't win!" roared Shishimaru as he rushed with his sword at Seireitou. Seireitou blocked Shishimaru's attack and pushed him back with red chakra while causing a slash at Shishimaru's shoulder "That hurt like hell!" yelled Shishimaru as he used Flash Steps to get behind Seireitou, kicked him into the side of a ship at the head of a fleet of ships, and shot blasts at each of the ships, causing a giant cloud of smoke. "Are you always this stupid?" said Seireitou who was right behind Shishimaru an dsliced him again. "No one besides Echo Uchiha and Hikaru Kuroskai can match my speed" "So your speed can only be matched by an Uchiha weirdo and some Polish guy." said Shishimaru as he shot a beam of white energy thorough Seireitou's stomach, "Goodbye!" The clone disappeared, "Nice try" he said as his blade was thrust through Shishimaru's heart "Nice try as well." said Shishimaru as light coursed through the clone as it exploded in a puff of smoke and Shishimaru came up from the water, through the smoke and into air "Goodbye!" Shishimaru then pulls up all the energy blasts up from the water, all focused on Seireitou. Seireitou smiled as he summoned his Hollow Mask and dodged all of the attacks and went behind Shishimaru. He held a energy blast, colored black. "This is a Hollow's ultimate cero, Cero Oscuras!" He yelled as a black Cero attack cahrged at Shishimaru with a darkness covering everything Shishimaru quickly gathered energy and launched a blast with the same size, shape, and power as the Cero with a reverse color. Seireitou smiled as he flashed behind Shishimaru at incredible speeds and shot another Cero Oscuras right at his back A second before Seireitou shot it, Shishimaru used his aura to make a small tunnel into the water, which he hid in as it quickly filled up, leaving only an afterimage to be shot at. Shishimaru now grabbed Seireitou by the leg and pulled him down into the water and began to hit him with hundreds of punches. Seireitou smiled as he raised hi arms, frezing the entire ocean. He then used Waterbending to move away from Shishimaru's frozen body and shot another Cero Oscuras with immense power Energy came from Shishimaru to melt all the ice and cushion the blow from the Cero. Seireitou smirked as Shishimaru rose, all smoked and damages from the cero, "Its a good look for you, Charred or Medium rare?" "Okay... it's time for my new Shikai release " said Shishimaru breathing heavily, "Grind, Akumaseki!" Shishimaru the gained white body armor and some other changes (as seen in picture) "How do you like me now!?" asked Shishimaru. Shishimaru's Shikai Seireitou laughed, "I dont think you understand" he said blowing Shishimaru away with KatonGetsuga "I don't think you understand, either!" yelled Shishimaru with a few light bruises as he launched a few explosive darts from his elbows. Seireitou blocked them with his blade and used Bakuryūha to blow them back at Shishimaru with ten times the power Shishimaru then roared, causing the darts to explode before they reached him and he then used flash steps to appear behind Seireitou, at much higher speeds then before. Then he used long energy claws from his fingertips to slash at Seireitou. Seireitou blocked them quickly, "I can see you, Shishimaru Genbu" he said muttering KatonGetsuga, blasting Shishimaru away "No matter what you do, I'll still get up!" yelled Shishimaru punching Seireitou, knocking him back hundreds of feet, "Goodbye!" "Ow, that kinda tickled" he said getting up and turned around, "Shishi-san, if it isnt too much trouble, can you do my back next?" "It's Shishi-kun..." said Shishimaru as he grabbed Seireitou by the neck, punched him in the stomach and threw him into the air. Seireitou got up, stretching, "I like Shishi-san better, or Sushi-san... hmm, anyway, that wasnt my back!" "It was your spine at least!" said Shishimaru, "I'm kinda thirsty, how about you?" "Ah, sure, why not" he said sitting down "I brought tea." said Shishimaru sitting down as well and setting up tea for two, "It's green tea." "Cool, tae should hit the spot right about now" he said taking a cup from Shishimaru "Yeah, I get pretty thirsty from all the yelling." said Shishimaru taking the other cup, pouring tea into both cups, and taking a small sip from his cup, "I think we can become very good friends, Sei-san." Seireitou smirked, "First you tried to kill me, then you wanna be friends? You are quite the unusual man, Shishi-san, but yes, i too think so" he said sipping tea from his cup "Once I found out you could hold your own against me and even match me, you gained some respect from me." said Shishimaru, sipping some more tea from his cup, "Some time I should give you the grand tour of the CHIMERA Faction, there's some great booze here..." "Whenever your up for it" replied Seireitou sipping tea and then stood up, "Give me a second, i just need to release some power i dont need right now" he said cupping his hands together, creating a ball of golden chakra with red/black lightning around and yelled as he shot it off, the initial starting point of the blast was as big as the earth's full size. "Okay, lets do it." said Shishimaru, sipping some tea and standing up, bringing the teapot with him, "That was good..." "Exellent" replied Seireitou following Shishimaru Tour of CHIMERA As Shishimaru ran, he drank tea from his cup and refilled it a couple times, "Ya need a refill Sei-san?" said Shishimaru, still running toward the CHIMERA Faction. "Ah, sure, why not" replied Seireitou, holding out his cup as he walked "Okay!" said Shishimaru slowing down and refilling Seireitou's cup, "The coast's coming up, get ready to alive!" "Ah, sure, Shishi" he replied sipping some tea After a few minuets, they arrived at the ports of the CHIMERA Faction, with thousands of people arriving and leaving, all at the same time, but at the same time, it strangely had peace, "We're here Sei-san!" yelled Shishimaru. "Great" he replied smiling as he stared into the port "Okay, how about we start with seafood, then red meat, everything else, and then dessert." said Shishimaru walking over to the first restaurant he saw. "Shishi-san, does CHIMERA have any hotties, you know, girls?" asked Seireitou smiling "Oh ya, you won't even believe it..." said Shishimaru smiling, "Just be careful, don't get involved with any Pseudo-Jinchuriki woman, don't ask..." Seireitou smirked, "So, how about we get some over here then" he said grinning "Go to a bar!" said Shishimaru, "It's really easy, easier then anywhere else!" "Then lets go then" he grinned "Yes, lets..." said Shishimaru grinning as well, heading out the door and toward a bar a couple miles away, reaching the door in a couple minuets. Seireitou walked in first as several large-breasted women saw him come in and all flocked over to him, "Oh look, a cutie" one girl said As soon as Shishimaru entered, the blond with the largest breasts tackled him, "Yay, I got the cuter one." she said. "I have no idea how..." thought Shishimaru as the girl started to make-out with him. Seireitou smiled as he was attacked by over hundreds of girls Another woman with even larger breasts came out of another bar and suddenly kicked the girl off of him. A cat fight started right above Shishimaru, blood and torn cloth fell down onto Shishimaru, grinning. About 10 of them dragged Seireitou into the back room as 20 more followed and so on, all keeping in the room. Also, one with breasts larger then any girl in the entire bar, if possible, entered the room as well as the door shut and loud noises were heard The two dragged Shishimaru into the back of a bar where only woman with insanely large breasts were allowed in and about 15 of the women of the bar and the two the dragged him in, all went into the back room and noises that drowned out the noise coming from the other bar could be heard, including plenty of groaning. Apparently, after about 5 hours and Seireitou and Shishimaru switching rooms for about anohter 7 hours, they then left the bar, both sighing in relief Shishimaru had a grin plastered on his face that will probably stay their for several days, "That was something, wasn't it, Sei-san?" asked Shishimaru, sipping some sake. Seireitou inoocently chuckled, as if he was drunk, "Yeah, i gotta come more often" "You wouldn't be able have a time like this, with out my connections, would you?" asked Shishimaru chuckling as well, "That was quite a time!" "Yeah... well, we are friends, correct?" asked Seireitou smiling "Yeah..." said Shishimaru still grinning, "Cheers, to our friendship!" "Yes" he replied grinnning "Now what..." said Shishimaru, "You gamble, Sei-san?" "Ah, kinda, why?" asked Seireitou "There's casinos here!" said Shishimaru, still grinning "Ah, sure, why not, but stop grinning, its getting creepy" said Seireitou "Just wait a second..." said Shishimaru slapping himself a couple times, causing the grin to turn into a smirk and he started to head toward the door, "I'll take a while to get this smirk off my face." "You do that" Seireitou sitting down Next Stop After a few minuets, they were both at the door of a rather large casino, "You ready, Sei-san?" asked Shishimaru. "Sure, lets go" he said opening the door Inside the casino, there was hundreds of slot machines and video poker machines, thousands tables, with Craps, Blackjack, Russian Roulette, and any other card and table game that can be thought of, "I'll play Blackjack." said Shishimaru going over to change his money into chips and then going over to a blackjack table with 50,000 dollars in chips. "Ill go play craps" he said "21!" yelled Shishimaru as he got 21 with a king and an Ace. After 4 hours, Shishimaru was standing at the entrance of the casino after doubling his money by counting cards, "Wonder where Sei-san is..." said Shishimaru to himself Shishimaru heard several people and saw them surrounding a craps table where Seireitou was in the middle, surrounding by piles of money that we won. Shishimaru then went over to the craps table, "Sei-san, come on." said Shishimaru, "I wanna face you in a drinking contest." Seireitou was too busy dancing to the beat of "Get Closer" ontop of the craps table, money thrown everywhere. "I'll go play slots..." said Shishimaru going over to the slots, "Great song..." Seireitou then noticed Shishimaru, "You wanted something?" "Ya, wanna have a drinking contest?" said Shishimaru smirking, "It's a good way to end the night..." "Sure, why not, but i ahould have you know, only Minkai Zokatakei had defeated me in the game of drink. The Drinking Contest "Okay..." said Shishimaru setting up a table and chairs, putting two glasses on it, and filling them with tequila, "Will wake up tomorrow sweating tequila and hugging the toilet..." "Anyway, lets go then" he said shoving the tequila down his throat A man with spiky purple hair walked up and said, "Geez, you guys are idiots." "Yes, lets." said Shishimaru pouring the tequila down his throat, without use of his hands. "Seireitou got three shots and drunk them all at once, and continued with more and more The man sat at a table near them and said, "Crazy drunks...Oi, Sei. You'd better not die on me. I'd prefer not to drag another near dead guy to Rukia tonight..." He then took the bottle of tequila and drank the rest of it. Then he put out another bottle and took another shot. Seireitou went the bar and grabbed 10 bottles of Tequila, and chugged it down. Mizu walked over and asked, "Another drinking contest?" "Yeah..." sighed Hikaru. "It's really annoying.." Shishimaru also went to the bar and grabbed 64 bottles of Tequila and chugged them all, "Beat... That..." said Shishimaru out of breath as he got up to go to the bathroom, "64 bottles was to much and you should come with, with all those gallons of tequila you drank." Seireitou smirked as he carried 100 bottles of pure acholhol and chugged them down, smiling. After about 2 hours, the two were drunk as drunk would be. Seireitou then mitttered, "???? ?????? ?? ??? ???? ??????" "???? ?? ????? ?????????? ????" Shishimaru muttered back, "? ? ? ? ?" "??????? Shi...????? rar...????" Sei muttered back "?????? ???? S... ????? e... ?????? i... ????????" Shishimaru muttered in response. Both Seireitou and Shishimaru fell to the floor, and passed out.... In the morning, when Shishimaru woke up, he was hugging a random toilet, with his head over the rim and sweating tequila, "Ugh..." said Shishimaru wondering who won. Seireitou, however, was in another room, unconcious in a bed with a girl from the bar with large breasts that wanted to "use" the oppertunity of seireitou being unconccious.... Another girl with large breasts from the bar came into the bathroom Shishimaru was in, apparently with no door, and dragged him out, to a room in the hotel above the bar, and after a couple minuets, loud noises could be heard from the room. Category:Fanon Story